marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
X-Men
We need something more uncanny. X-Men First Class (2000-2006) *Cyclops aka Scott Summers Xavier; *Marvel Girl aka Jean Grey; *Beast aka Henry "Hank" McCoy; *Angel aka Warren Worthington III; *Iceman aka Robert "Bobby" Drake. In risposta alla Confraternita di Magneto nascono gli X-Men di Charles Xavier. Invasione della Ruritania (2002-2006) Settembre 2002: le forze armate ruritane vengono mandate in rotta, Magneto e la sua Confraternita occupano la capitale e proclamano la Ruritania prima nazione sovrana mutante del mondo, ovviamente senza alcun riconoscimento internazionale a parte forse la Latveria. S.H.I.E.L.D., R.C.X. e analoghe organizzazioni pianificano interventi per abbattere questo “Stato Canaglia”. 2006: La Confraternita abbandona la Ruritania al suo destino, logorata dalle difficoltà economiche, dagli interventi dei servizi segreti stranieri/X-Men, e dalle "insurrezioni sapiens". La caduta del regime mutante viene salutata nel mondo con sollievo. Krakoa Event (2006) Viene organizzata una spedizione degli X-Men sull'isola di Krakoa, da cui Scott da solo. Il suo stato di delirio preoccupa il Professore, che assembla una seconda squadra di X-Men, presi dalla scuola di Moira e quindi non addestrati, per il salvataggio: è un massacro. Le ripercussioni di questo fallimento vengono seppellite psichicamente dal Professore stesso per varie motivazioni, e a Scott viene cancellata la memoria di quanto avvenuto (vedi Deadly Genesis). Una terza formazione (Second Class) riuscirà allora nel tentativo. Second Class (2006) *Cyclops aka Scott Summers Xavier; *Marvel Girl aka Jean Grey (fuori 2008-2010); *Beast aka Henry "Hank" McCoy; *Angel aka Warren Worthington III (fuori 2006-2008); *Iceman aka Robert "Bobby" Drake (fuori 2006-2008); *Havoc aka Alexander "Alex" Summers (solo durante Krakoa) *Wolverine aka James "Logan" Howlett; *Storm aka Ororo Munroe; *Nightcrawler aka Kurt Wagner (fuori 2016-2018); *Colossus aka Piotr "Peter" Rasputin; *Banshee aka Sean Cassidy (part-time?); *Thunderbird aka John Proudstar (fuori dopo Krakoa); *Sunfire aka Shiro Yoshida (fuori dopo Krakoa); Il team di recupero messo insieme per il Krakoa Event. Importante il fatto che gli X-Men diventano ufficialmente di dominio pubblico: tute personalizzate, le persone possono riconoscerli più facilmente. Dopo questa prima grossa ondata, ci sono aggiunte più a scaglioni lungo gli eventi: *Northstar aka Jean-Paul Beaubier (2007); *Aurora aka Jean-Marie Beaubier (2007); *Shadowcat aka Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (2009, fuori 2016-2018); *Rogue aka Anna Marie (2015); *Gambit aka Remy Le Beau (2016); *Psylocke aka Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock (2018); *Bishop aka Lucas Bishop (2018). X-Corporation (2006-2007) Xavier fonda la X-Corporation: fondamentalmente è un'agenzia internazionale che si occupa di denunciare violazioni dei diritti fondamentali dei mutanti, a volte agendo attivamente. La sede principale putativa è a Salem Center, ma ve ne sono sparse in tutto il mondo, nel corso degli anni (Los Angeles, Parigi, Amsterdam, Hong Kong, Hiroshima, Wakanda, Melbourne, Mumbai, Singapore). Come agenti X-Corp ci sono per default i membri della First Class e chiunque sia poi interessato. Tra i tanti segnaliamo Havok (Alex Summers). Post Krakoa, Angel e Iceman sono fuori dagli X-Men per motivi di studio. Havoc passa all'X-Corp. Dono di Loki (2007) Ottobre: Loki prende accordi con i Celestiali per ottenere grandi poteri, ma in cambio deve fare un dono disinteressato agli uomini: crea una fonte magica in Canada che porta al massimo della propria potenzialità chiunque si avvicini. Gli X-Men rinunciano al dono causando l'ira di Loki. Si aggregano agli X-Men i gemelli Beaubier (Northstar e Aurora) dall'Alpha Flight. Infinity Formula Quest (2008) Scarlet Witch e Quicksilver, “ufficiali” di rango nella Confraternita, vengono incaricati di sottrarre allo Shield la Infinity Formula per conto di Magneto. Gli X-Men inseguono la Brotherhood fino alla loro casa base per cercare di recuperare l’Infinity Formula, fallendo. Phoenix & Dark Phoenix (2008-2010) 2008: Jean Grey richiama l’entità Fenice in una battaglia in orbita contro le Sentinelle, riuscendo a salvare gli X-men dal naufragio del satellite. Fenice sostituisce Jean, usando la sua coscienza come interfaccia col mondo, il corpo di Jean è in quiescienza nelle profondità del mare. 2009: Fenice viene corrotta da Mastermind e l’Hellfire club: Fenice nera. Si scopre la sua vera natura, la Fenice si ribella ambo contro X-men e Hellfire club e si disperde nello spazio, senza recare danno alla Terra, per una residua coscienza di Jean. Aggiunta di Kitty Pryde in questi eventi. 2010: Ritorno di Jean Grey: non conserva ricordi di quello che è successo dall'incidente spaziale al suo ritorno, istintivo, a scuola. Segue il ricongiungimento con Scott e proposta di matrimonio. Sotto controllo di Sinistro, autore del suo ritrovo, ma il fatto non viene ancora scoperto e per ora resta un mistero. Belasco (2010)? Rapimento di Illyana Rasputina, sorella di Piotr. Dopo questa cosa verrà a vivere dagli X-Men. Sinistre incursioni (2011) Nasce Nathan Summers (21 marzo), in parte per condizionamento di Sinistro. Lo scienziato cercherà a più riprese di farsi consegnare il pupo, soprattutto tramite suggestioni a Jean. Dopo il primo grosso incidente a tema, gli X-Men scoprono l'inghippo e Xavier le toglie il dispositivo di controllo mentale. Ci riproverà altre volte a piacere sino a quando effettivamente ce la fa (2019). Avengers (2013) Dopo qualche mese in cui i contatti con gli Avengers sono stati tenuti da Wolverine (primavera-estate), Ciclope si mette in contatto con Capitan America. Un incontro più formale si terrà per conto di Xavier sempre tramite Scott e Jean. Il rapporto è di riconoscimento reciproco, con implicito mutuo soccorso e/o consulenza. Starjammers (2013) Ottobre: gli X-Men hanno un incontro-scontro con le forme di vita Shi'ar, conoscendo la pricipessa Lilandra Neramani, che resta loro rifugiata a lungo (2013-2016). Scocca tra la principessa e Xavier l'amore a prima vista, anche grazie a un misterioso legame telepatico che avevano sviluppato ancora prima di incontrarsi. Cassandra Nova (2014) Doppio psichico negativo di Charles Xavier. Fa molto casino ed è malvagia. (da definire) Rogue VS Miss Marvel, lo Shadowking (2015) Inizio anno: Si sfiora l'incidente diplomatico con gli Avengers ospitando e poi riabilitando l'ex membro della Confraternita Rogue, che attaccandola causa più danni del previsto ad entrambe. Carol Danvers viene a sua volta ospitata e curata da Xavier e l'incidente più o meno si risolve. Fine anno: Ororo sparisce per qualche mese per colpa dello Shadowking, complice anche il voodoo e un'amnesia. Ritorna prima di Natale portandosi dietro Remy Le Beau, suo salvatore e compagno d'avventure nel mentre. Gambit entra in squadra. Legionquest (2016) Dite ciao al figlio schizofrenico di Charlex Xavier. (storia da definirsi: Legionquest canonica?) Il Professor X e Lilandra vengono creduti morti nel polverone finale: in realtà il Professore è stato (tele)trasportato d'urgenza dalla fidanzata nella galassia Shi'ar per salvargli la vita. Non appena sarà fuori pericolo, avviseranno (inizio anno dopo?). Gente che va, gente che viene (2016-2018) Kurt Wagner e Kitty Pryde si allontanano dopo la Legionquest per superare il dolore della perdita di Xavier. Fondano in Inghilterra gli Excalibur. Ritornano due anni dopo con due nuove reclute: Bishop e Elizabeth Braddock. Il traditore (2018) Lucas Bishop in una delle sue visite agli storici X-Men riconosce Gambit come "il Testimone", insistendo sulla presenza di un traditore nel gruppo (i suoi sospetti sono su Remy per una serie di motivazioni personali del suo futuro). I sospetti aleggiano sempre più gravemente nel corso dell'anno, quando poi effettivamente si scoprirà del suo debito di vecchia data con Sinistro. Gambit lascia spontaneamente gli X-Men prima di Apocalisse. (vedi scheda pg per i dettagli, WIP) Apocalisse (2019) Attacco di Sinistro con il virus tecnorganico: Nathan Summers viene prelevato da Madre Askani. Prima venuta di Apocalisse, che fa di quattro mutanti i suoi cavalieri. Angel-Death. Ritorno di Xavier e arrivo di Cable, il guerriero del futuro, che si rivelerà a breve essere proprio Nathan Summers. House of M (2020) Con ciò che ne consegue. Per fortuna senza no more mutants. Virus Legacy & Zero Tolerance (2021) Gennaio: Il Virus Legacy viene sintetizzato e somministrato alla popolazione. Bastion lo utilizza da un lato per cominciare ad eliminare mutanti, dall'altro per fomentare l'opinione pubblica contro di essi. Autunno: Il Virus Legacy comincia a mutare: vengono infettati anche gli umani. Per questo motivo Bastion comincia l'iniziativa Zero Tolerance. In risposta Cable fonda la X-Force. Magneto Rex (2021-22) Parallelamente alle tensioni antimutanti, Magneto organizza una ribellione a Genosha: in quel momento viene stranamente supportato da Xavier e dagli X-Men. Genosha viene liberata, pacificata e le Nazioni Unite affidano il governo del Paese ai mutanti. Magneto diventa Re di Genosha ma una falange di X-Men, tra cui Scott, rimane a controllarlo. Third Class (2022) *Cyclops aka Scott Summers Xavier; *Jean Grey aka Jean Grey-Summers; *Beast aka Henry "Hank" McCoy; *Angel aka Warren Worthington III; *Iceman aka Robert "Bobby" Drake; *Wolverine aka James "Logan" Howlett; *Storm aka Ororo Munroe; *Nightcrawler aka Kurt Wagner; *Colossus aka Piotr "Peter" Rasputin; *Banshee aka Sean Cassidy (part-time, e a una certa morto); *Thunderbird aka John Proudstar (probabilmente morto); *Sunfire aka Shiro Yoshida (probabilmente out); *Northstar aka Jean-Paul Beaubier; *Aurora aka Jean-Marie Beaubier; *Shadowcat aka Katherine "Kitty" Pryde; *Rogue aka Anna Marie; *Gambit aka Remy Le Beau; *Psylocke aka Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock; *Bishop aka Lucas Bishop; (out quantomeno nel 2027); *Magik aka Illyana Rasputina (entra nel team anche se era già lì da tempo); *Karma aka Xi’an Coy Manh; *Warpath aka James Proudstar; *Cannonball aka Samuel "Sam" Guthrie; *Wolfsbane aka Rahne Sinclair; *Magma aka Amara Aquilla; *Siryn aka Theresa “Terry” Cassidy; *Cypher aka Douglas Ramsey; *Husk aka Paige Guthrie; *Mirage aka Danielle "Dani" Moonstar; *Sunspot aka Roberto "Bobby" da Costa. New Mutants Loki approfittando dell'assenza di Thor si vendica tramite Lorelei del torto subito anni prima dai mutanti. Lorelei sbaglia persona e coinvolge una nuova generazione di mutanti sparsi per gli States che alla fine di questa disavventura si uniranno agli X-Men. Alcuni di loro (Cannonball, Siryn, Warpath, Sunspot) passano prima per la X-Force di Cable. Deadly Genesis (2023) Si scoprono gli altarini del Professore. Spaccatura con Ciclope. Si riappacificano con la nascita di Rachel. La Cura (2023) Bastion e Osborn approntano un metodo per inibire il gene mutante e liberarsi degli scomodi alleati. Alleanza X-Men+Emma Frost, che volta le spalle alla Cabala per suonargliele di santa ragione. Fine Dark Reign. Scuola pubblica (2024) La scuola degli X-Men apre al pubblico. Scott e Xavier sono entrambi presidi. Children's Crusade (2025) Partecipano anche loro al solito. Con meno istinti omicidi verso Wanda. Guerra civile di Genosha (2025) Attacco massivo delle Sentinelle su Genosha. Gli X-Men accorrono al più presto ma lo Stato è in ginocchio. Magneto esaurisce tutte le sue forze nella resistenza e viene accolto nell'Istituto per il tempo della riabilitazione. Messiah Complex (2027) Grande scompiglio al risveglio dei poteri della piccola Rachel Summers, salutata come la nuova Fenice. Puntata da X-Men, Purifiers e Marauders, la bambina ad un certo punto scompare. Scott richiama la X-Force Tracking Team per ritrovarla. Dopo una lunga caccia la sparizione di Rachel si rivela opera di Cable, l'unico a conoscenza dei piani di Bishop: è costretto a prelevarla per fuggire nel futuro, fino a fare perdere Bishop nella stratificazione di viaggi temporali. Xavier convince Scott che è la cosa giusta da fare, supportando Cable indipendentemente e partecipando sul campo alla missione, cosa che fa molto raramente. Apocalisse II (2027) Apocalisse ci riprova e picchia duro. (Gambit-Death, Wolverine-War). Probabile mini AvX di teste che si inzuccano per via del caos e del panico generale. Zombie? Uncanny Avengers (2028) Fondazione del team Avengers+X-Men anche in risposta alla minaccia Apocalisse, che ha fatto smettere di litigare i gruppi. Second Coming (2032) Ritorno di Cable con la sorella minore alla scuola: per i genitori sono passati cinque anni, per Nathan e Rachel nove. Rachel crece quindi dai 14 anni in poi nella scuola del Professore. Il ritorno della "nuova Fenice" desterà molto scompiglio, con i soliti attacchi massivi, ma sopravviveremo. Fourth Class (2033-34) Da contare i precedenti come insegnanti, se no l'elenco diventa infinito. *Phoenix aka Rachel “Ray” Anne Summers; *Jubilee aka Jubilation Lee; *Anole aka Victor Borkowski; *Blindfold aka Ruth Aldine; *Cipher aka Alisa Tager; *Dust aka Sooraya Qadir; *Graymalkin aka Jonas Graymalkin; *Rockslide aka Santo Vaccarro; *Wolf Cub aka Nicholas Gleason; *Elixir aka Joshua Foley; *Hellion aka Julian Keller; *Pixie aka Megan Gwynn; *Amor aka Hisako Ichiki; *Surge aka Noriko Ashida; *Indra aka Paras Gavaskar; *Trance aka Hope Abbott; *Talon aka Laura Kinney; *Kid Omega aka Quentin Quire; *Prodigy aka David Alleyne; *Wallflower aka Laurie Collins; *Wind Dancer aka Sofia Mantega; *Wing aka Edward Tancredi (morto nel 2035); *Wither aka Kevin Ford; *Transonic aka Laurie Tromette; *Mercury aka Cessily Kincaid; *Oya aka Idie Okonkwo; *Icarus aka Joshua “Jay” Guthrie; *Aero aka Melody Guthrie; *Richard Parker II; *May Parker; *Vari ed eventuali. Ord di Breakworld e Danger Room (2035-36) Ord è un guerriero appartenente al Breakworld, un pianeta la cui tecnologia permette la previsione, almeno parziale, del futuro. Secondo la loro previsione un mutante, in particolare un X-Men, avrebbe causato la fine del loro regno. Ord quindi decide di dichiarare guerra alla Terra, intrufolandosi nella scuola e, a titolo dimostrativo, iniettando una personale versione della Cura a Edward Tancredi, depotenziandolo. Il ragazzo si suiciderà nella Danger Room, che si scoprirà aver acquisito consapevolezza di sé. I due si alleeranno, causando macelli. Gli X-Men alla fine salveranno la situazione evitando che un missile breakworldiano distrugga la terra, ma Kitty Pryde si sacrificherà, venendo recuperata solo molto dopo. Quest for Magik (2036) Gli Icsini al salvataggio di Pixie, rapita da Illyana ammattita. White Phoenix (2036) ? Alla minaccia dell'invasione Shi'ar, Jean li rispedisce al mittente, questa volta ascendendo definitivamente con l'entità Fenice e proteggendoci dall'alto. In questo periodo viene fondata l'Uncanny X-Force di Logan. Also, muore Northstar durante un attacco H.Y.D.R.A. Providence (2038) Nathan Summers riunisce i clan dando loro un ottimo motivo per allearsi combattendo lui in pieno God Complex. Forma l'isola artificiale di Providence che lascia poi al padre in eredità. Morte di Xavier. Magneto si ritira sull'Asteroid M. Scisma (2038) Spaccatura di scuole di taglio più statale-militare o educativo (Cyclops VS Wolverine). Ciclope si trasferisce a Providence continuando l'utopia di Cable. Bambini divisi nelle due scuole. Immortus event (2043) Macelli temporali anche qui. Carol/Binary e Warren/Death ammazzano un po' di persone. Poi si torna indietro e tutto è ok.